


They Were All Out Of...

by sabershadowkat



Series: Holidays [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were All Out Of...

Angel frowned when he saw the odd-shaped, bright yellow envelope. Dropping the rest of his mail on the desk, he examined it. "Sunnydale?" he said, noting the postmark. 

Curious, since he didn't get mail from anyone in Sunnydale -- ever - he slit open the top and pulled out a card. And groaned. 

 

Happy Father's Day to a dad that's:  
Great  
Wonderful  
Marvelous  
And really cool 

 

The front words were accompanied by pictures of teddy bears in various father/son poses. It was quite sickening and something he should have expected. Opening the card, Angel prepared himself to read what Spike had written. 

 

Dear very old daddy~ 

They were all out of cards that read 'Happy Father's Day from the childe who stole the love of your immortal life, married her, and shags her anytime, anywhere, and any way he pleases.' 

So I got you this one. 

Hearts and innards,  
Spike 

PS You never told me the Slayer was a screamer. Oh, right. You didn't get a chance to find that out. My bad. 

 

Angel dropped the card on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't think vampires could get headaches. 

Then again, most vampires didn't have Spike as a childe. 

 

 

End


End file.
